The use of ball joints allows pivoting movement of suspension components relative to each other while retaining the capacity to transmit axial and shear forces to accommodate steering movement and maintain wheel alignment for example.
Ball joints include a stud with a spherical ball end that is mounted within spherical bearings in a housing. Wear between the ball end and bearings is reduced by use of grease. However wearing of the contact surfaces of bearings and/or the ball end eventually does occur and the clearance between engaging spherical surfaces occurs.
It is desirable to provide a compensating mechanism to maintain a close clearance between the spherical surfaces when wear occurs.
It is desirable to extend the cycle life of the ball joint, to avoid overstressing of the ball joint components, and to maintain components in their proper alignment during use.
Features that distinguish the present invention from the background art will be apparent from review of the disclosure, drawings and description of the invention presented below.